Vena Amoris
by fuzzzy22
Summary: Traditionally believed to be a vein that runs directly from the heart to the fourth finger of the left hand.


**A/N~ Sup guys? Yes, this is another One-Shot/drabble. I love the idea behind this. And.. I'll let you in a secret. My crush, Tyler, told me about it... It was a very strange conversation... but, it was cute. So, this is LITERALLY based off of that... Like, **_ALMOST _**_(notice the_**_ ALMOST_**_)_ word for word. Were supposed to be reading Romeo and Juliet for English... and I was like "Huh... did she get a ring when she got married? Is it on her 4th finger? Why that finger?" and it all went down from there(: Except Tyler actually TALKS... unlike Neji(: Anyways, yeah. Enjoy, and yeah. All that good stuff ^-^ **

_**WARNING~ MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **_

_**Disclaimer~ If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?**_

* * *

The Weapon's Mistress of Konoha stopped drinking her water suddenly.

Neji looked up to meet a very thoughtful Tenten.

Now, this would not have been as strange, if it weren't for the fact that as the brunette swayed in her thoughts, she happened to glare at her left hand.

The Hyuga prodigy frowned slightly, but decided to make nothing of her behavior.

The long-haired boy walked up to a tree -as Tenten sat down in front of the one closest to her- and sat down to meditate.

He noticed, as he got ready to meditate, that Tenten was _still _staring at her left hand. He shook his head bemused, and quickly closed his eyes, preparing to clear his mind of all thoughts.

"Hm... I... wonder," Tenten murmured silently, and to herself.

A little surprised by the interruption of the quietness, he cracked open a pale, lavender eye, and was quick to take notice of Tenten, shaking her head slightly. "No... that can't... be it," she murmured once again.

She sighed to herself, and resumed the glaring.

Neji sighed as well. "What is it, Tenten?" the prodigy asked.

Startled, Tenten looked up. "Ehh? Oh. Uhh... nothing..." she was quick to look away from his penetrating Byakugan gaze.

"...Are you sure? You have been acting quite strange ever since we stopped sparring," the boy pointed out.

Even at the angle Tenten's head was in, Neji noticed the slight new color in her cheeks, and neck. "...I have? I...didn't know I had been." she said quietly, turning away, and ending the conversation all together.

"...Hn." Neji sighed inwardly. She wasn't going to tell him what was up with her. Not _yet_, anyways.

Resuming his last position, the long haired Hyuga prodigy closed his eyes, and cleared his mind of all thoughts, once again.

* * *

"...Hey... Neji?" Tenten asked, biting her lower lip.

"Hn," the Hyuga grunted, letting her know he was listening.

"I'm going home now, so, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." she murmured, picking up her bag, and scrolls, which she was quick to store away. She stood up, meeting the determined gaze of her teammate.

"I'll walk you home then," he said, without really thinking about the decision.

Tenten raised a delicate eyebrow slightly. However, it went unnoticed by the male prodigy.

"Umm.. alright then. Let's go." she finally murmured, after awhile of silence.

And with that 'said', they were off to Tenten's apartment.

* * *

Much to Neji's Dismay, Tenten glared at her left hand all the way to her house.

When they arrived at her doorstep, she sighed exasperatedly, but turned to give Neji a small smile. "Thanks for walking me home, Neji."

Said Hyuga gave a curt nod, and decided he was going to find out what was on her mind, _or else._

"Tenten, what is it? You've been out of it all day. You glare at your left hand, and your face shows you're thinking hard about something, so you might as well tell me what the hell is up." he stopped to catch his breath, and let her talk as well.

Tenten bit her lower lip slightly. "Umm.. It's-it's nothing, really!"

Neji gave her his '_Y__ou-can't-fool-me,-the-All-Almighty-Neji-Hyuga,-so-get-on-with-it-already,-dammit_!' look . She swallowed, and sighed.

"Well, it's just that..." she trailed off, staring at her left hand again.

"...Yes?" What could she possibly be thinking about? A new weapon technique concerning her left hand, perhaps?

"I have been wondering about why it is that we wear our wedding, and engagement ring on the fourth finger of our left hand, and why the left hand, actually. I mean, seriously. Did someone just pick that finger randomly? It.. just doesn't make any sense to me." she sighed again, shaking her head slightly.

"..." The long-haired boy was silent. _That_, was the reason for her being that distracted _all _day?

"...Tenten-" The prodigy murmured, slightly agitated.

"But really! It annoys me not to know why it was just chosen like that... Actually... was it even just _'chosen like that'?"_ she asked herself, and went into that deep-thinking kind of state.

"...Tenten-" he tried again, but to no avail. Tenten was obviously, not listening.

The small brunette kept rambling about the many possibilities for the choosing of the 4th finger, then dismissed them all with a sigh.

The Hyuga rolled his lavender eyes, opened the door, and dragged her in. Tenten didn't seem to care, as she kept thinking, and talking to herself.

The prodigy sighed, and cornered her in, both of his hands next to her head. She finally snapped out of her trance and stared at Neji wide-eyed, a blush rising in her cheeks and neck.

Tenten gasped, when she felt Neji's cheek against hers. "N-Neji, what are you doing?" she stammered nervously.

The prodigy couldn't handle it anymore. He lost his self control, seeing her so close. This had been the closest he'd ever been to her face. He did not like physical contact, for one thing, and for the second, they both had a 'rule.' This rule 'stated' that they could not penetrate each other's personal space, unless the situation demanded it. Besides, he'd always had a crush on her. Tiny as it might have been then, it was MONSTOROUS now. He leaned in, and kissed her softly. Tenten's eyes were wide, and resembled saucers. Her hands began to travel their way to his neck, just as her eyes began to close. A signal to Neji that she didn't mind him invading her personal space. Hell, she even pulled him closer, by grabbing a fist-full of his hair.

The lavender-eyed teen pulled away after a few minutes of the intense lip-lock, a little light-headed from the unexceptionably strange, yet thrilling experience that was having Tenten's lips on his. She was beet red. Her blush killed Hinata's by a landslide. She didn't seem to be able to look at him with straight face. She seemed to be debating something. After while, she sighed, and giggled. "You didn't answer my question," she murmured, looking into his eyes.

"_'Vena Amoris,_'" he said simply, and quietly.

"...Vena... Amoris? What-what is that?" she asked quietly.

"'_Vein of love_.' Traditionally believed to be a vein that runs directly from the heart to the fourth finger of the left hand, This theory has been cited in western cultures as one of the reasons both the engagement and wedding ring is placed on the fourth or 'ring finger.'" he murmured. **(A/N~ Want to hear more about this? I just used wikipedia... which makes Neji sound like an encyclopedia... O_O)**

"...Oh, wow...Is-is there really a vein that goes from your finger to your-?" her question was cut off by the prodigy's soft lips, once again.

Neji ran his tongue over Tenten's lower lip, begging for entrance. At this, Tenten gasped quietly. Neji smirked, and took it as a 'come on in!' and slid his tongue in her mouth. Tenten's breath was caught in her throat. Neji smirked, and after a few more seconds, they parted. (Neji was reluctant to do so, but decided that it was best of her if they did. She was, after all, turning a little purple from the lack of oxygen...)

Right as they pulled away, Tenten sucked in a deep breath, and then exhaled. Neji smirked slightly.

"How... did you know about that vein?" the brunette female asked, a smile on her face.

The Hyuga blushed and cleared his throat. "...Hn."

"...Neji?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"..." he refused to look at her. Or respond, for that matter.

"Neji, don't you trust me?" she asked, pouting, and giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes anyone in the history of the world had ever seen.

The long haired boy could not resist it. He sighed. "I... was curious about it too. So, one day, I..."

He trailed off. Tenten gave him an encouraging, that told him to continue.

"...Yes? You what?" she pressed when he didn't say anything.

"...Asked Hiashi-sama." he finished lamely.

"...And he told you about it?"

"...Ehh, not... exactly."

"...Then who did?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He... told me to ask Tsunade-sama."

Tenten was now wide-eyed. THE Neji Hyuga asking Tsunade-sama about the ring finger? What the hell was _that_ about?

"...And how did that go?"

"...It... was quite interesting,"

Tenten smiled at the teen in front of her, and sighed happily.

"I'm glad I even thought about that," she murmured, after staring at him for 5 minutes straight.

Neji gave her one of his very rare smiles. "So am I."

And with that said, he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N~ So, how crappy was this? Not much fluff... I apologize for that :S It... was kind of random at the end, and for that, I apologize as well. I had intended to finish, and publish this earlier, but I've been reading a lot, and just, you know, school, and life got in the way, and I'm a little light-headed from it all. Yeah. Lame excuse. Well, reviews are love, and are always appreciated... My self-esteem is in the toilet, and about to be flushed D: Not good, ne? Ohhh well. :/**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO- MIDNIGHT INSOMNIAC, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BEST, GIRL. You guys, her stories are BRILLIANT. I'm not even kidding. I love them all, and MIDNIGHT, I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!**

**I'd also like to thank Tyler. Even if he'll probably never read this. He inspired it... I mean, the kiss didn't... really happen.. (T.T) but the conversation before it did.. It was quite interesting, and hilarious. Tyler, you are amazing. I knew there was a reason I liked you(: ah, well. LOVE YOU! :P**

**You guys, thanks for reading this, and for always giving me your love. Did you know I love each, and EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU? Yeah, that's right! Even if... you don't review, and I don't know who you are.. OH YEAH. STALKER MODE! Nahhh, just kidding(: **

**Woah. This is long. IT'S ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE! ...ish. (: Anyways, I'm done talkin', it's 11:40 PM, and I'm whipped. So, yeah. Review, BUT, PLEASE, NO FLAMES O_O They kill my inspiration, and creativity... not to mention they are mean D:**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


End file.
